


The Accident

by poppetawoppet



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the drabble meme over at ontd_ai: Kradam, Hospital, PG - PG-13, Current Tour. Adam is on his deathbed. Possibly resulting from a tragic accident on stage or a bus accident. Surrounded by his grieving family, Adam asks for one last moment alone with Kris because he has something he needs to say. While Kris is there holding his hand, Adam closes his eyes for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

**blink**

Time passes in frames, like an old movie projector that has worn down. Adam can hear the machines, the murmurs of the doctors, his brain still too muffled from the drugs. He remembers the noise of it, but everything else is blank.

 **blink**

His mother's face is broken as the doctor tells her how bad it is. They don't know he is awake, don't know that he can hear.

 **blink**

Allison. He looks in her eyes, her sobbing laughter reverberating through his soul.

 **blink**

Neil, reading mail from the fans, newspaper articles, his face smiling, his eyes grim.

 **blink**

So tired, but he has to hold on. All the faces and the only one that matters is missing.

 **blink**

The tube is gone from his throat. It is almost over, and he whispers to them all, telling Alli to pass a message just in case. What if he came too late?

 **blink**

He doesn't know how much more he can take. Everyone refused to speak of it, refused to say it aloud. How he held on was a mystery to the doctors, but Adam has to try. For him.

 **blink**

"So I hear you are dying."

The familiar voice takes hold better than all the drugs he has been given. Kris's eyes are glistening and red, his clothes are wrinkled, his hair was sticking up everywhere. He is beautiful. He is perfect

"Well, you know me, had to make a scene."

"Sorry I didn't get here earlier when you had a tube down your throat and you had to shut up for once."

Adam grins. "You're here now." He sighs. "How's Katy?"

"Good. She, ah, stayed with the kids. Told me to tell you that without Uncle Adam to spoil them, she doesn't know what she's going to do."

Adam nods, holds onto Kris's hand. "Tired."

"Don't worry. I'll be here."

Adam looks into his eyes, everything they have shared, have wanted to share, passing between them. Now is better than never.

"Kris?"

"Yeah."

"I love you. Always have."

Kris's hand tightens, the tears finally flowing. He leans over, kisses Adam on the cheek, then softly on the lips.

"I love you, too. Always have. Always will."

 **blink**


End file.
